


Killer Sandwiches

by orphan_account



Series: The Ladies [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Multi, Texting, Trans Maria Reynolds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: deartheo: omg this is so good dolley you never told me u made killer sandwichesdolls: it’s my secret powerandpegleg: thSI IS EHAVEVRNmarmom: dolley this is what your sandwich skills domarmom: murder the unenlightened





	

**Author's Note:**

> (check out the other fics in this series if u havent!!! <3)
> 
> marmom - Martha Washington  
> deartheo - Theodosia  
> dolls - Dolley Madison  
> andpegleg - Peggy Schuyler  
> lizzie - Eliza Schuyler / Maria Reynolds  
> theangel - Angelica Schuyler

**andpegleg:** eliza, angelica

 **andpegleg:** i have a very important question

 **lizzie:** yes?? peggy?? what is it can i help

 **theangel:** spit it out i’m at work

 **andpegleg:** SO

 **andpegleg:** martha theo  & dolley crashed the stranger things marathon me and laf were having

 **lizzie:** how did they know im so

 **andpegleg:** I DON’T K N OW

 **theangel:** rip

 **andpegleg:** ANYWAYS THEO WAS IN MY LAP AND I WAS SCREAMING???

 **andpegleg:** AND SHE WAS SO CUTE?? AND HER GFS WERE SO SERENE??

 **andpegleg:** dolley’s such a fucking shorty lol

 **lizzie:** watch your language young lady

 **theangel:** mom eliza returns

 **andpegleg:** B U T

 **andpegleg:** after they left they asked if we could have a picnic

 **andpegleg:** and i stupidly agreed

 **lizzie:** god bless your poor soul

 **andpegleg:** are they interested in me??? i mean it seems like it but

 **andpegleg** : diD THEY KNOW I HAD A MAJOR CRUSH ON THEM???

 **theangel:** idk but i do know that they asked both me and ‘liza for information on u

 **lizzie:** i can confirm that statement

 **theangel:** like i know ur unsure bc you’re a lame lil college freshman but i assure you

 **theangel:** they’re not there to hurt u

 **lizzie:** idk about that just be careful

 **andpegleg:** they wouldn’t let anyone else into their relationship though?? theyre so secure and love eachother so much i dont want to intrude

 **theangel:** did you not hear about what went down last year

 **andpegleg:** no i was too busy avoiding them

 **lizzie:** SO

 **lizzie:** c raCKS KNUCKLES

 **andpegleg:** omg

 **lizzie:** theo got infatuated by laf’s cousin adrienne when she came over from france to visit laf

 **theangel:** i love this story it’s gr9

 **andpegleg:** n o

 **lizzie:** martha  & dolley were just “ok fine shes cool lets ask”

 **lizzie:** and theo went up to adirenne to ask after they got to know her

 **lizzie:** they all managed to go on a date together before adrienne sort of finally told them she wasnt there to stay

 **lizzie:** and that she didnt like them that way

 **theangel:** theo was so sad for the next month or two bc adrienne was so harsh and blunt about it and theo had already fallen so hard

 **theangel:** dolley was PISSED

 **lizzie:** martha had to take care of both of them bc theo is a fragile child and dolley can and will hunt anyone who hurts anyone she cares about down

 **andpegleg:** that seems like an overreaction for that kind of thing????

 **theangel:** you never met adrienne shes sort of a master of having two different styles

 **andpegleg:** oh

 **lizzie:** one day she’s the sweetest thing next thing you know she’s coldblooded and a bitch

 **theangel:** lafayette apologized for her many times not just to the poly trio over there but to us and alex and so many others

 **lizzie:** it was a train wreck of a two week period

 **andpegleg:** o h

 **andpegleg:** so what are u trying to tell me????

 **lizzie:** that theyre willing to let people into their relationship but if you hurt any of them be prepared for their wrath

 **theangel:** dolley’s the most outright hostile but martha is the deadly one

 **andpegleg:** oh um

 **andpegleg:** o kay

 **andpegleg:** SO i have a picnic set up with them later today what should i wear

 **lizzie:** its still somewhat warm outside hmmm

 **lizzie:** if u still have it wear that cute white blouse and the yellow skirt, you slay in that

 **andpegleg:** thanks eliza!!!!

 **theangel:** tie ur hair back

 **andpegleg:** pass

 **theangel:** you’re not my true sister anymore

 **andpegleg:** wow how did you know we’re all adopted

 **theangel:** fuck off peggy

 

* * *

 

 **marmom:** do you have everything for the picnic you two

 **dolls:** blanket, cute sundress and matching hat and sandals, check

 **deartheo:** baskets with the food and regular clothes and sunglasses, check

 **dolls:** u call murdering me with an in the heights tshirt + jeans normal

 **deartheo:** YOU’RE THE ONE IN THE DRESS???

 **marmom:** children shush

 **marmom:** i have sunscreen and extra things and flowers for flower crowns just in case okay let’s go

 **dolls:** i can’t wait to see peggy omg

 

* * *

 

 **marmom:** can we take a moment to just appreciate us all

 **andpegleg:** trU

 **andpegleg:** omg is that an in the heights tshirt i love u theo

 **andpegleg:** nO HOMO

 **dolls:** pffffft look at theo’s face

 **marmom:** both of them are so red

 **andpegleg:** sO WHO’S YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER I LOVED VANESSA

 **deartheo:** I WAS VERY PARTIAL TO NINA

 **andpegleg:** they were made for eachother

 **deartheo:** yes!!! why did they get usnavi and benny respectively gosh

 **dolls:** bc heteronormativity now HEY LOOK THE BLANKET IS DOWN WE CAN SIT

 **andpegleg:** omg so much food buT FIRST

 **andpegleg:** martha why did you bring lots of flowers

 **marmom:** because i can make flower crowns for all of you of course why would i not bring flowers

 **andpegleg:** excuse me but i’m stealing martha now

 **dolls:** EXCUSE U YOU’RE NEVER STEALING HER

 **andpegleg:** whatever floats ur goat

 

* * *

 

 **deartheo:** omg this is so good dolley you never told me u made killer sandwiches

 **dolls:** it’s my secret power

 **andpegleg:** thSI IS EHAVEVRN

 **marmom:** dolley this is what your sandwich skills do

 **marmom:** murder the unenlightened

 **marmom:** they make theo and peggy devour sandwiches so fast im laughing

 **andpegleg:** uR LAUSGGH IS SOI AMAZIGNF

 **marmom:** oh um

 **marmom:** oKAY

 **andpegleg:** IM SORRY I

 **marmom:** peggy its okay!!! you dont have to be sorry

 **dolls:** we say it all the time dw

 **deartheo:** its fine!!

 **andpegleg:** but??? you guys are in a relationship together, thats different

 **dolls:** how

 **dolls:** does it mean we cant compliment someone outside of our relationship

 **dolls:** bc ur killing it today and that outfit is murdering me

 **deartheo:** same!!!

 **andpegleg:** oh god i

 **marmom:** shhh its fine do u need a hug you look overwhelmed

 **andpegleg:** um

 **andpegleg:** sort of

 **marmom:** come here i finished your flower crown and we can all hug you

 **deartheo:** that flower crown on peggy was a thing i didnt know i needed

 **andpegleg:** im so confused whats happening im

 **dolls:** are you okay

 **andpegleg:** this doesnt feel platonic

 **dolls:** do you want it to be

 **andpegleg:** ...no?

 **dolls:** there’s your answer then

 **marmom:** i mean we still dont know u super well but

 **marmom:** you’re an amazing person??

 **andpegleg:** hAH you dont know me

 **deartheo:** and thats why we want to meet up and get to know you more

 **deartheo:** and maybe kiss you but lol thats optional

 **andpegleg:** gay

 **dolls:** thats sort of the point

 **andpegleg:** uhhhh

 **andpegleg:** would you three like to watch movies at the schuyler home idk its close by

 **marmom:** as a test date?

 **andpegleg:** ,,,yes,,,,

 **deartheo:** !!!! movie date !!!!

 **marmom:** we’d love to

 **dolls:** omg kiss me already

 **andpegleg:** ,, , ,, , ,,,,,,,

 **andpegleg:** okAY

 

* * *

 

 **andpegleg:** how did it end up in tentative dating territory

 **lizzie:** WHAT HAPPENED OH MY GOD

 **andpegleg:** i let it?? slip?? that i liked them???

 **theangel:** lol dolley is texting me about how shes so excited

 **andpegleg:** omg i

 **andpegleg:** this is sort of overwhelming please help me

 **lizzie:** just own who you are bc ur fabulous and funny and theyre lucky that you arent taken already - maria

 **andpegleg:** MARIA MY BEST BRO

 **lizzie:** please dont use that label and give me dysphoria lol - m

 **andpegleg:** iM SO SORRY BUDDY I WILL MAKE THIS UP TO YOU AFTER THE TEST DATE IM ABT TO HAVE

 **andpegleg:** IF ANY OF U ARE AT THE SCHUYLER HOME GET OUT BC WE’RE HEA DING THERE

 **lizzie:** eliza says that neither of your parents are there today, also shes at my dorm dw - m

 **andpegleg:** doing w h a t

 **lizzie:** liz wants u to know she disapproves - m

 **lizzie:** also she's painting my nails and it's so pretty and im texting with one hand carefully as it dries - m

 **theangel:** sweet

 **andpegleg:** lmao

 **andpegleg:** thanks maria

 **lizzie:** yw - m

 **theangel:** im at wORK STILL BC I HAD TO HAVE GRADUATED FROM COLLEGE AND GOTTEN A GOOD STARTING JOB FUCK THIS S H I T

 **theangel:** DONT EVER GET A JOB YOU TWO IT’S NOT WORTH IT

 **andpegleg:** lol good job ange

 **theangel:** FUCK YOU

 **andpegleg:** gotta blast we’re getting there and theo’s talking about how much martha unironically loves sharkboy and lavagirl

 **andpegleg:** i remember how we have that in our huge dvd collection thisll be lit

 **lizzie:** gl with the date - liz and maria

 **theangel:** lmao sharkboy and lavagirl

 **andpegleg:** excuse me did i ask for your input angelica

 **theangel:** denied in my own home

 

* * *

 

 **marmom:** YOU HAVE SHARKBOY AND LAVAGIRL OH MY GOD

 **andpegleg:** i never dissapoint

 **dolls:** oh my god nO

 **marmom:** this is heaven

**Author's Note:**

> it makes me so happy that my modest lil set of fics for fun make people happy <333 feel free to comment if u see anything ya like!
> 
> also it is so hot here im sweating bullets never move to the south of america thats ur psa from me


End file.
